The divergence caused by courageous actions
by Guy Fonderball
Summary: Sometimes, it only takes a little courage to change ones story. Narutos and Hinatas stories are about to diverge simply by finding the courage to become a couple. NaruHina, no bashing
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

**The divergence caused by courageous actions**

**AN: I am currently writing this on February 14, 2012, 21:00 CET, trying to at least upload it before midnight. The idea actually came to me a while ago, but I was very unsure about my writing (heck, I still am) and only now decided to try it. No pain, no gain, y'know? Now, while this is not my first fanfic, it is the first written in english (others being in german) and the first I'm actually uploading anywhere on the internet. **

**Just a heads up, this chapter (and the next) deal a lot with how the japanese celebrate Valentine's Day. At the end of the chapters I will put a small explanation of the traditions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Valentine's Day<p>

It was Valentine's Day in Konohagakure. Everywhere you could see couples walking around, enjoying the festivities. Girls and women were running around, giving chocolate to their friends and loved ones. The entire village was in a great mood. Except for eleven year old Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto never told anyone, but he hated this day. To him, this day only reminded him of his loneliness. Never in his entire life had he received some chocolate this day, not even the cheapest _cho-giri-choko_. Every other boy in his class, no matter how popular, got some form of chocolate, mostly _giri-choko_ or _tomo-choko_. And Sasuke could probably build a house out of all the _honmei-choko_ he got over the years. But not Naruto.

That's why he decided to just ignore the day. He stayed at home, reading, tending to his flowers (the other boys would most likely laugh at him if they found out he liked gardening) and planning a prank he wanted to play on one of the teachers he had overheard talking bad about his sensei Iruka. The only interruption had been Iruka, who had decided to bring Naruto his homework, so he could study up on today's subjects. This at least had brought a small bit of happiness in Naruto (and strengthened his resolve to prank the other teacher), but not as much as what happened shortly after Iruka had left. Naruto had just started on the homework, having nothing better to do, when someone knocked on his door. It was very quiet, and he almost didn't hear it, but he did and went to open the door.

To his surprise, the visitor was a girl his age. He didn't recognize her at first. She had short, dark blue hair in a leveled hime-cut style. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, and navy blue pants. He couldn't see her face thou, since she was looking at the ground. She was also pushing her index fingers together.

"Um, who are you?" he asked her, wondering if maybe she got the wrong door. Hearing him, she finally raised her head, showing pupilless, pale lavender eyes. He now recognized her. It was Hinata, the timid, weird girl from his class. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" She was looking away again, and her posture practically screamed nervousness: "A-ano, I w-wanted to see i-if you are o-okay. C-can I co-come in?" Naruto was confused, but didn't show it. _Since when did anyone from class besides Iruka-sensei care if I'm okay? _He decided to just roll with it for now, but couldn't help but be nervous a bit. It was the first time he would let someone his age into his apartment, and it was a girl to boot! "Sure, come in. Would you like some tea?" "S-sure, if it's not a b-burden to you." She answered a bit hesitantly. Why would it be a burden, he wondered, but didn't say anything. He went to the kitchen to heat up water while she entered and sat at the table, slowly taking in her surroundings.

The room she was in was a combined living room/kitchen. A small hallway across the door was most likely leading to the bedroom and the bathroom. The apartment was a bit messy, but not much. Some ramen cups were strewn around, but nowhere where someone could trip over them. Overall, the place was quite cozy.

When Naruto brought her the tea, a heavy, awkward silence started looming over them. Both didn't know what to say. Naruto was getting agitated, but he didn't want to scare her off. Then he remembered the homework and that Hinata had most likely attended the academy today and thus knew about the subjects. When he asked her if she could help him, she was visibly glad he asked. So they spent the next two hours doing the homework. After a while, Hinata relaxed, starting to tell him about some things that had happened today at school. She still stuttered, but it toned down after a while.

However, all good things had to come to an end, and her visit was no exception. Naruto even offered her to walk her home, hoping to spend more time with her, but she declined. The biggest surprise of the day, however, was her final act before leaving. She pulled a light pink, heart shaped box out of her baggy jacket and handed it over to him. When he took it, she said "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun!" and left before he could say anything else.

Even ten minutes after closing the door and sitting down, Naruto was still staring at the box, almost afraid. He couldn't believe he just spent a nice afternoon with Hinata in his apartment, and she gave him this gift. He finally gathered his courage and opened the box. In it was a heart-shaped piece of chocolate. He carefully took it out and took a bite. Now, while he had never received chocolate on Valentine's Day before, that didn't mean he never had chocolate at all. He had gotten some from the Hokage occasionally, and also bought some for himself sometimes. But this was the best he ever had. And with this thought, he realized: this wasn't just _cho-giri-choko _or_ giri-choko, _not even_ tomo-choko; _it had to be_ honmei-choko._ And that means…

"Hinata-chan likes me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the first chapter. Can't believe I finished it in time, including spellcheck, proofreading, and editing in (it's 23:40 CET) Now, for those who don't know: On Valentine's Day in Japan, it's the women who give chocolate to the men. There are various types of chocolate:<strong>

_**Giri-choko**_**: "obligation"-chocolate, normally given to co-workers or classmates. There's also **_**cho-giri-choko**_**, which is the cheapest and is given to unpopular co-workers.**

_**Tomo-choko**_**: "friend"-chocolate exchanged by friends, especially girls.**

_**Honmei-choko**_**: "favorite"-chocolate given to your loved one. The color of the package indicates how strong the feelings are: the deeper the shade of pink (but no red!), the deeper the feelings.**

**So, by giving Naruto honmei-choko, Hinata pretty much confessed to him that she likes him. It is still a light pink, indicating a crush. Would this take place later (after Pein, for instance), it would be a much deeper shade of pink.**

**Since this is my first released work, I am especially looking forward to comments and reviews. Anything that can help me improve is appreciated. The next chapter will definitely be out before White Day (March 14)**


	2. Chapter 2: White Day

**AN: So much for White Day. I'm terribly sorry I didn't release it like planned, but then again, no plan survives first contact. I had some job-related trouble and the lack of reviews and alarms further discouraged me. Mind you, I didn't thought to get dozens of reviews immediately. In fact, I expected them to be in the single digits. But only one for an entire month was pretty disappointing. (Thanks anyway, Rose Tiger!) That's why I want to thank WillTRiker for restoring my drive with his review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: White Day<p>

One month has passed, and it was White Day. Everyone was in a festive mood again, only this time the males of the village would be running around, giving gifts as answers to the chocolate received a month ago. Because of this, it was another day Naruto hated, but this year was different.

He was anticipating this day ever since Hinatas visit. At first, he didn't know what to do. When he saw her at the academy the next day, he couldn't speak to her. Fortunately, they had a free period that day, and he managed to talk to Iruka during it. His advice was to watch her for now, to get to know her better, but to also make sure she notices it. That way, she would see that he remembers it and is interested in her in some way. Naruto decided to follow his advice, and swore that he would give her a definite answer at White Day. Unknown to him, Hinata had overheard that part, and was looking forward to it.

While watching her, he realized how great of a person she is. He saw her helping a little boy find his mother, take a wounded pet to a vet, and generally help others when she could. He also noticed how pretty she was. The few times he saw her smile, he honestly thought that she was prettier than Sakura.

He also talked to some people about her. First was a Hyuuga named Ko. Ko had caught him watching her, and at first thought he wanted to hurt her. Trying to protect her, Ko grabbed Naruto and dragged him away. Afterwards, he told him to stay away from the heiress, but Naruto refused to listen. He almost got fed up with the blonde when he finally decided to ask him why he followed her. After hearing the story, he began to understand the boy and choose to help him a little (not without threatening him a bit, of course), answering some questions the blonde had about her.

Next was a fresh Jonin, Yuuhi Kurenai. Like Ko, she had seen him following her. Unlike Ko, she recognized it as him trying to learn about her. She confronted him, and they talked for a while. He learned a lot from her, like her familial situation and her admiration for his determination.

Back to the present day, Naruto was excited, but also nervous. He had no doubt about his gift and answer, but couldn't help worrying. He had to admit though; he doubted many males, especially his age, would go such lengths for this day.

One and a half weeks ago, he had decided on his answer. A conversation with Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of his favorite restaurant, pointed him to a small bakery. Its owner, an old friend of Teuchi, taught him how to make cinnamon rolls. He worked hard and managed to get satisfying results two days ago. Today, he woke up really early, to make fresh ones. Then, he went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and picked up the flowers he reserved a couple of days ago. The woman behind the counter, Inos mom, had gushed over the choice and his explanation for it.

Naruto was early at the academy. Which luckily meant that not many others where around. Iruka was already there, and so was Hinata. She saw him coming in and immediately blushed. However, she didn't look away and focused on him. Naruto gulped and walked up to her. It was eerily quiet until he finally spoke: "Good morning, Hinata-chan." "G-Good morning, Naruto-kun." Naruto hold out the bag with the rolls he had hidden behind his back. "Here, for you." Hinata took the bag and looked in. Her face lit up when she saw what was in. "T-thank you. There my favorite!" She said happily while taking one. When she bit into it, her face became even brighter. "They're great! W-where did you get them?" That statement filled Narutos heart. It also embarrassed him, causing him to scratch the back of his head. "I kinda made them myself." Hearing this, Hinata blushed a very deep red, understanding the lengths Naruto must have gone for her. Then, he held out the flowers. They confused Hinata; they were two flowers, and both where still only budding. Hinata was confused. "F-for me?" Naruto smiled gently as he handed her the flowers and started explaining his choice: "Yes. The sunflower represents me, the lavender you. I hope that, like these flowers, our feelings will someday bloom into something beautiful."

Hinata was completely flabbergasted. This was one of the most romantic things she heard in her life (although that isn't saying much at her age), and it could only mean that Naruto really wanted to become closer with her than just friends. Meanwhile, Naruto had gathered the courage he needed: "Hinata? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

And know she couldn't believe it her ears. It was like a dream coming true for her. She had noticed him watching her, of course. This and what she overheard a month ago had given her some hope. but she still feared that he would reject her, tell her to just be friends. To hear him actually asking her out almost made her faint, but she gripped what little courage she had and answered: "Hai. I-I would like to go out with you."

Her answer made Naruto happy and he showed a smile almost impossibly big. He had figured she would say yes, but actually hearing it made it more real. He had a date. Sure, it wasn't Sakura. But his crush on the pink-haired girl had faded away over the last month. He still thought that she was pretty, but watching Hinata and learning about her made him realize that there is much more to a girl than just looks. And now he had a date with Hinata!

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun?" he heard her trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" he tried to look her in the eyes. However, she had her head down again. Only this time her posture didn't indicate nervousness, but worry. "Y-You will have to a-ask my father for permission."

His smile immediately disappeared. He completely forgot about this. Ko had already warned him about this. He also told him that her father, Hiashi, was a very proud, stern man. Naruto was concerned that Hiashi disliked him like so many other adults in the village. But even if that was the case, he wouldn't give up easily. It was his determination that caught Hinatas attention, after all.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to convince him, I promise." he reassured her. Hinata lifted her head and gazed in his eyes, seeing both determination and confidence. So, she gave in to her an impulse and hugged him. "I believe you, Naruto-kun." Naruto was a bit surprised to hear this, but smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

The two separated, but kept their eyes locked on each others. Naruto spoke again: "I already have an idea. How about we just hang out today after school, maybe train together? Your father can't say anything against that, and we can worry about him later." Hinata smiled at the blonde and replied, her stutter having almost completely disappeared out of happiness: "W-We can do that. I don't have to immediately go home after school today." Naruto returned her smile. The two then decided to sit down and wait for school to begin, all the while chatting happily. Unnoticed by them, Iruka had overheard everything and was smiling widely, already vowing to help the two with her father as good as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Chapter 2 is finished. I'm still feeling sorry for not completing this in time for White Day. Now, as you may have guessed, White Day is the day men give something to the women. While they traditionally give out white chocolate (hence the name), however, other gifts are also acceptable, including dates. Even lingerie can be given, though this isn't well liked by most women.<strong>

**As for the flowers, I have to admit, I have almost no knowledge in the language of flowers. I tried to research it, but failed. However, in a lot of Fanfics I read, Naruto was associated with sunflowers, while Hinata was associated with lavender. So I took those and came up with the explanation. If anyone wants to correct me though, feel free to do. I won't change it in the story, but the knowledge could be useful in the future.**


End file.
